


The Planet of Nibiru: Peace in Rifar

by wickedmusicallover095



Series: The Planet of Nibiru [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Planet, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Kings & Queens, Parenthood, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedmusicallover095/pseuds/wickedmusicallover095
Summary: Sequel to The Planet of Nibiru: Rifar's Queen. Six months after the birth of Kara and Liam's child, Rifar is finally at peace. There is no threat of war from neighboring countries or planets. It's the life Liam dreamed for his country. While Kara wants peace she knows danger is always in the shadows. And for the safety of Rifar and now for her child she wants to take up her superhero alter ego after nearly two years of retiring her red cape. But she knows she can't help them alone or face the threat of Brenham without the risk of them going after Argo, after her friends on Earth, or going after her child.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Original Character(s)
Series: The Planet of Nibiru [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973053
Kudos: 1





	1. Kara's Secret

Liam returned to his and Kara's suite just before dinner. Kara was in a rocking chair, her eyes were partially closed as she rocked back and forth holding a sleeping Corlina.

“Hey,” he whispered. Kara opened her eyes fully and smiled.

“How was your day?” she asked.

“More Ulodrins came forward,” he said. They'd been fortunate that there hadn't been another attack in the last six months. As a precaution Princess Corlina hadn't been introduced publicly until she was three months old. Kara had filmed a piece holding their daughter when she was just a week old and it'd been aired to the entirety of Rifar but none of the public had physically seen her. Corlina had received gifts from the people across Rifar and well wishes. She had also received a month long visit from Alura, whom had only just recently left. Alura noticed what Liam had also noticed of her daughter. Kara had been distant and for Liam this was not new. Kara had often been distant. She liked keeping her daughter close but even then he saw that she was withdrawn. Alura had mentioned an illness spoken of on Earth that accompanied the birth of a child. But Liam was unsure. He saw how exhausted she was all the time. Her movements were slower and she took her time doing everything. She had stopped attending his meetings with him and from what he heard she spent most of her time with ladies visiting the castle. She took tea with them and spoke with leaders in the community finding way to improve lives of their citizens. She spent time in the greenhouses personally checking on their progress and signing cards as boxes were sent to food shelters and refugees.

He often woke in the night to find their bed empty. She'd be asleep next to him by morning but he knew for several hours she was not in their room. The first few nights he thought she'd gone on a walk with their daughter but she slept in her bassinet. He'd asked her about and she reacted in a confused manner. She suggested that she might have been sleepwalking and told him she'd experienced it when she was young when she'd first arrived on Earth. He found this to be true because as the weeks passed she was indeed found by guards in the middle of the night roaming the halls. They returned her to the suite and she woke unaware of her wanderings in the hours before dawn. Now when he woke to see she was not in their room he found her in the nursery. She was often asleep in a rocking chair. She had gotten up to feed the girl only to be too tired to return to their room.

Liam looked at Kara as she ate her dinner. He didn't see dark circles under her eyes to give an indication of her exhaustion.

“You should rest,” he said, “Before Corlina's next feeding.” Kara nodded and went to lie down. Liam rocked with their daughter who was now awake. She looked up at him with her green eyes, wide with curiosity. She was dressed in a green dress today. Though it was not the royal color it'd become a favorite to put her in. Every time he saw her in the light color he thought of Kara's comment from when she first started setting up her nursery. He'd asked her what color they should paint the nursery and she said; “Green. Rifar will be covered in white when they arrive. They deserve a color of spring, of summer,” she'd said. Next month they'd have their first official outing into the kingdom. They'd be attending the end of summer festival then they'd be traveling to Lestar to stay at the southern castle for a month. Kara had wanted to visit several months ago. She wanted to visit the people. She wanted to see how they were faring after the Ulodrin attack.

Liam was jolted from his thoughts when Corlina started to cry. Her face scrunched up and she started to squirm. He attempted to calm her, shushing her and walking back and forth. He even took her out of their room and into her nursery but she only wailed. So, he finally he woke Kara knowing their daughter wanted her rather than him. She kept crying when Kara came into their sitting room but stopped when Liam handed to Kara.

“She doesn't want me right now,” he said.

“Hi, my darling,” she said easing herself down into the rocking chair that Liam had vacated.

“Corlina, you should be sleeping now,” Kara said knowing it was her nap time.

“Are you sure she isn't hungry?” Liam asked as he watched Kara bounce Corlina up and down in her arms. But Kara shook her head saying she ate just over an hour ago.

“I can take her to her room,” Liam said taking their daughter back. Kara closed her eyes and tried to ignore her daughter fussing as she was taken out of the room.

“She's not happy to be left in her crib,” Liam said. The past month she'd been sleeping in her crib in the nursery. And she didn't like being away from her parents but Kara knew waiting much longer would make it more difficult for Corlina.

“Nannies will be coming in for interviews tomorrow,” Liam said.

“Did our niece's nannies contact us?” Kara asked.

“Yes, and Janessa said that only three were worth responding to.” They went through around nine nannies between the six of them along with a number of tutors.

“I wrote the names down somewhere or Halisa did or-” Kara yawned.

“You aren't sleeping,” he said.

“Corlina is hardly sleeping through the night,” Kara said.

“You could sleep in our bed instead of in the nursery,” he said, “And you could let me go in or we can finally hire a nanny so we both can get some sleep.”

“Parents go without sleep when they have a baby,” she said.

“It's been six months,” he said, “Maybe Dr. Willdridge could prescribe something for you.”

“I can't take anything until I'm no longer breastfeeding,” she said.

“Then let's hire a nanny,” he insisted, “You are barely sleeping between Corlina and the sleepwalking.”

“I'm fine,” Kara said.

“You are exhausted,” Liam said placing his hands on Kara's arms. He placed his lips on her forehead.

“You have some milk pumped. Let me feed her tonight while you sleep,” he said.

“You have a busy day tomorrow,” she said not knowing what he had planned at all.

“I'll manage with a few hours of sleep,” he said, “Please, sleep.”

Kara woke as she felt Liam get up. He told her to go back to sleep, that he would care for Corlina. She closed her eyes and listened as her husband left the room. She couldn't risk leaving tonight. It could be a while until she could slip away again. For the past four months Liam thought she was sleepwalking. He thought she awoke and wandered the castle only to be discovered by guards to be returned to bed. This was not true. She only appeared to be sleepwalking. During the day she spent an hour alone in the Earth greenhouse. She soaked in the yellow sun rays gaining strength. Then at night she'd slip away. Her acts as Supergirl here were small and went unnoticed. She didn't save any monorails or stop any fires. Instead, hidden by the hood of a cape, she helped prevent illegal activity. No one knew what something was even stopped. Even the perpetrators were left confused. They'd been knocked out and woke up in the early hours of the morning in an alley or at a park. The little she did would drain her of most of her strength and until she'd return to the greenhouse she appeared and felt weak.

Kara knew what she was doing was dangerous and knew it wasn't fair to keep it a secret from Liam. She knew he'd try to stop her but she didn't know how to explain for the first time since she saved the monorail that she felt normal. She had tried to get used to her new normal, to being Queen, to being a wife, and a mother. But could she not be all four? She knew at the moment she was only succeeding at three of the four. She maintained a busy schedule during the day as Queen and kept Corlina by her side most of the time. She entertained ladies when they visited and began to make friends. Most nights she slipped from her and Liam's suite to help people with her physical strength. Then she allowed herself to be found by the palace guards and listened to Liam tell her that once more, she'd was found sleepwalking. She was able to slip away from Corlina's room so no guards caught her in the hallway as she attempted to leave the castle.

There were nights he woke when she woke and stayed awake as she fed their daughter. But as she lied back down an pretend to return to sleeping, she only appeared so. He would fall asleep and she'd take the time to slip away into the hall careful not to be seen by the guards until later. She knew he'd find out eventually. Maybe he'd find the outfit she wore or learn of her daily visits to the Earth greenhouse. Maybe she would tell him herself, tell him of the good she was doing. She had thought she'd accepted that she was no longer Supergirl before her daughter's birth. She remembered watching the people on the screens attempt to flee in terror when they were attacked. She remembered feeling helpless and angry at herself because all she could do was watch. But now that wasn't true. Now she could help people as she did on Earth. She sat in the nursery for a time during the day with her daughter telling her about her life as Supergirl. She told her that was still a superhero but a secret one.

She knew what would happen if the people found out. The news could find it's way to Brenham. Her actions would put her people on Argo in danger. She knew if she were found out Corlina would be in danger. These were the arguments she fought with when she did try to sleep. They were the ones she knew Liam would use once he found out. But she thought of the future, one where Corlina was not an infant but a young adult. She thought of her arguing to use her powers to help people like Kara had wanted when she was young and new to Earth. She'd grow to despise the bracelet she'd would soon start wearing. Perhaps she'd blame her parents for their refusal to let her use her abilities. Kara opened her eyes as Liam climbed back into bed. He traced his fingers along her jawline.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked. Kara thought about telling him about what was really going on when she slipped out of their room at night. She thought about coming clean knowing it'd be an end to being Supergirl on this planet.

“I- I'm thinking about Corlina,” she said finally.

“She fell back asleep, though she wasn't too pleased when it was me who came to her cries and not you,” he said, “She looks more like you everyday.”

“She has your eyes,” she said looking at his which were the exact same shade of green.

“And your stubbornness,” he said as she thought of the secret she kept from him.

“She might want to help the people, like I did on Earth,” she said knowing the next words from her could be the truth she'd hidden.

“We don't have to talk about that now. She hasn't shown any abilities,” he said.

“Not yet,” she said, “Liam... there's something I need to tell you.”

“Can it wait till morning?” he asked letting out a yawn.

“Yes, of course,” she said as Liam pulled her closer closing his eyes.


	2. Medication

Kara chose not to tell Liam her secret but she stopped being Supergirl on Nibiru. Over the next two weeks she instead focused on her role as Queen, as wife, as a mother. As she held her daughter to her chest, feeling her breathe in and out as she slept, she did not feel whole. She knew that her cousin was happy as a father and a husband when he lived on Argo. He did not need to use his powers to have a purpose in life. She recalled when there was a short time that all she did was save those of Earth. She had told her sister that Kara Danvers was a mistake. And at the time she'd meant it. She'd been angry at herself for the choice she'd made to send Mon-El away. She'd sacrificed her happiness to save Earth just as she had done over a year ago when it came to the threat of Brenham.

During the past two weeks she had tried to be happy. She tried to appear happy when she ate with Liam and when she read old nursery tales to her daughter. She plastered a smile on her face when she learned that Halisa and her palace guard were dating and when Janessa confided in her that she and Ayden were trying to have a baby. She kept her voice light when she spoke with Faye and Alex and Lena. To an outsider she looked like a happy new mother but Liam knew otherwise. As did her therapist who she now sat in front of.

Kara looked at the pill bottle that Dr. Orman handed her. She looked at the label, her name in bold letters.

“They can help you, Kara,” she said.

“You're depressed and these pills can help change that,” she said. Kara turned the bottle around hearing the rattling of the pills inside. She placed it on the table between them.

“I'm still breastfeeding,” Kara said though recently Corlina was being transitioned on pureed baby food.

“You will have to stop once you start taking these. But the princess is over six months old now, you do not need to breastfeed her anymore. I know the chefs here will make sure any food she receives is of the highest nutritional value.”

“There are side effects,” she said, “But I spoke with Dr. Willdridge and we both believe these can help.”

“Therapy is one thing but-”

“There is no shame in taking medication for an illness,” she replied.

“But I'm not sick, not really.” Though she tried to hide it Kara could see the pity in the woman's eyes.

“I'm just adjusting,” Kara said, “That's all.”

“These can help you adjust,” her therapist responded, “Take them every night the for the next month.” Kara then listened as the woman spoke of the side effects. She looked at the pill bottle and imagined crushing it and it's contents with her hand. She could see her fingers wrapping around the bottle and crumbling it to dust.

Kara closed the drawer of a cabinet in the bathroom she and Liam shared then left the suite. She thought of checking on Corlina but did not hear any cries. She found herself walking not towards the Earth greenhouse but to the training gym she'd stopped visiting once it was decided she shouldn't draw attention to her strength. A few soldiers were in the room sparring too busy to notice her enter. She slipped into a locker room and found her old training outfit. It was simple, a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black pants. Her body was back to where it was before she was pregnant so the clothing fit comfortably. Her seamstresses considered a blessing that none of her clothing had to be adjusted. She slipped on the black boots and tied back her hair into a ponytail. When she looked at herself in the mirror. She did not see a queen. She didn't see Kara Danvers or Supergirl. She saw who she was now, someone who was trying to fit in when all she still wanted was to escape.

Kara reentered the gym and grabbed a staff from the rack. She spun it testing it's weight in her hands. Though she had spent time in the Earth greenhouse her strength had returned to normal. The two soldiers noticed her and bowed. She walked to the center of the mat and looked at them. They too held staffs as their weapon of choice. The staff was easily separated in half, creating two batons. Kara kept hers as one and held it defensively in front of her positioning her feet.

“Attack me,” she said tightening her grip. The two men stood there confused. These were not soldiers she had sparred with on her early days on Nibiru.

“You won't break me,” Kara said, “Attack.”

“Your majesty, we-”

“I said attack!” she demanded and one cautiously swung his staff. She blocked it with little effort and shoved him. He wasn't prepared for her strength and stumbled then fell. She stood over him.

“Do you not know how to fight? Were you not properly trained?” she asked. He got to his feet and looked at the floor.

“No, your majesty, I mean yes- I mean, I was properly trained,” he sputtered out.

“Then prove it, both of you!” Kara stepped back, her staff raised. The other soldier was not so hesitant but she was quicker. She spun and blocked his blow then side stepped spinning behind him as she heard the other soldier swing his weapon. It hit the mat with a thud as his sparring partner moved out of the way from being hit. Kara aimed her staff at the soldier's back giving him a hard shove and he stumbled into his partner. They both fell but only the quicker one was on his feet ready to fight back. He continued to fight Kara until they were both sweating. Eventually he let go of his staff, letting it fall to the floor. He held up his hands breathing hard.

“They lasted longer then I thought they would, well one of you did,” Kara heard. She turned to see Carson and he tilted his head.

“We'll have to find you someone more on your level to fight your highness,” he said then looked at the soldier who stopped sparring moments into the fight.

“You'll be on courtyard duty for the next month,” he said, “Your queen gave you a direct order and you're expected to comply regardless of how... foolish it may sound.”

“I apologize your majesty,” the soldier said.

“Next time, don't hesitate,” she said returning her staff. She changed into her dress but returned to her room to shower. She then sat next to Corlina's crib. She was looking up at the mobile above her crib. It'd been a gift from J'onn. There was a space ship, Earth, Mars, Krypton, and Nibiru along with two suns. Kara recalled the week following her birth.

Kara had remained in the hospital suite and could only picture certain moments. She remembered the feel of Corlina on her chest. She remember the first time she'd fed her. She remembered watching Liam rock her back in forth. When they'd called Alex to tell her that the baby was a girl she sounded pleased. She remembered her doctor speaking with her, telling her she was bleeding and that was why she needed to stay under her watch. Then she remembered filming a video where she and Liam introduced Corlina to the people of Rifar. She was dressed in a dark blue, jeweled gown and Corlina wore the gown that Kara had seen months before her birth.

Corlina began to fuss and Kara picked her up. Kara reached for the small rattle that was on an end table next to her. She waved it above her and Corlina reached for it. Kara watched as she curled her fingers around the rattle and gave it a shake. She let out a laugh and Kara smiled. The Duchess of Grigone had six children, three of which were under eighteen. They'd recently returned home. When their parents came to pick them up Duchess Elodia cooed over Corlina.

“I'm always at peace with a baby in my arms. Always puts a smile on my face,” she'd said. Kara thought about the pills in her bathroom. Could they really help her? She knew Cat Grant took medication but Kara never saw her what she was like without them. She was adamant about taking them consistently. Corlina dropped the rattle and began to cry. Kara shushed her and checked the time. She worked at unbuttoning her blouse then unsnapped the midsection of her bra. She shifted Corlina in her arms and she latched onto on of Kara's breasts. This would be the last time she breastfed her daughter. She would pump one last time tonight before she started taking her medication. The door to the nursery opened and Kara looked to see Liam.

“How are you doing?” he asked. He knew about her appointment today. She'd forgotten they both knew each other's schedules and she struggled to remember his.

“I'm okay,” she said.

“The chef is making your favorite tonight for dinner,” he said.

“As long as I don't have to ever drink any more of those green smoothies,” Kara joked halfheartedly and Liam laughed.

“One of the side effects of the medication is nausea,” Kara said.

“Dr. Willdridge can give you something to counteract that now,” he said.

“Cause it worked so well during those nine months.”

“You aren't pregnant now,” he said.

“No, I guess not,” she said. She waited for Liam to say something about giving Corlina a younger sibling. She felt the question in the air every time he'd kissed her before he went to sleep at night. Corlina wasn't even a year old but she knew he thought about it. She knew he wanted more children from how he interacted with Corlina. And she didn't know how she to respond. Didn't know how to tell him that she wasn't sure about having more children. She just hoped he didn't asked anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts. I'll update soon! - K


	3. Fire

Kara looked through the pieces of paper with information about nannies for Corlina as she sat at Liam's desk in his main office. There were five possible candidates that she'd narrowed it down to. Two of whom hadn't worked with the royal family before. Kara would be interviewing each of them through VR first then in person. Janessa was only able to tell Kara her perspective. Naturally, Janessa was a model student. She paid attention in her lessons, did well on exams, and didn't talk back to her nannies or tutors. Which was why it shocked her family and the nation when she called out her father, the King, on live television. Irene, the eldest of Elsa and Thom's daughters, was similar to Janessa. She behaved for her nannies and tutors. She presented herself with poise and grace.

Sienna the next oldest did cause problems for nannies and tutors. Janessa had mentioned it was due to the fact Thom hardly paid them attention. She mentioned that at eleven years old, she ran into one of their father's mistresses as she was leaving. She'd vowed to never marry and had been successful so far. Then after Janessa, Caylynn, spent more time on her electronics than anything else. Her web use was still being monitored though it'd been some time since Esla hit Kara. As for Mya, she could hardly get an word in edgewise with Julea, the youngest taking up the room.

Kara knew an experience with a royal family was something Liam was pushing. But she could only think about how exhausted the previous ones must be due to the six princesses. She knew Liam had one nanny when he was an infant until he was a toddler. Then his mother took care of him until she and his father died in a monorail accident. Then he was cared for by nannies and tutors until he joined the army.

“Your going to be a more active queen than Esla or my mother was,” he said as Kara shoved the papers away, “Having a nanny is a necessity. We can't do the jobs we do and be with Corlina all the time.”

“I know,” Kara said, “I just- how can we leave her with a stranger?”

“These women have already been vetted,” he said, “You don't need to worry.” He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Come on, let's go get dinner,” he said, “I had them set our food out on the balcony.”

“They've been setting our food on the balcony ever since summer started nearly ten weeks ago.”

“I had them make up our bed,” he said placing his lips on her neck.

“Liam,” Kara said her voice wavering. He ran his hands up her body and kissed behind her ear. She then heard her phone ring and she held back a sigh of relief. Liam stepped back as she grabbed her phone.

“Janessa, hi,” she said.

“Something's happened to my mom,” she cried, “I was speaking with her. Smoke- smoke filled- she started coughing...” but she couldn't stop her sobs as she failed to get anymore words out.

“Janessa,” Kara heard Ayden say, “Janessa, give me the phone.”

“Your highness,” he said.

“What happened?” Kara asked putting the phone on speaker.

“We were speaking with Esla when the room filled with smoke. We heard her call for her daughters. She was still calling for Mya when the call completely cut out,” he said, “We tried to get a hold of her for twenty minutes then we tried Irene. She suggested we call you.”

“We haven't heard anything,” Kara said as Liam called for Carson. Liam then motioned for Kara to follow him to the situation room. Kara looked at the screens showing Esla's home. There was a trail of smoke out of the chimney and a few windows.

“There was an accident in the kitchen,” Carson said.

“Can you hear Carson, Lord Ayden?” Kara asked.

“Yes, yes, is anyone hurt?” he asked. Kara could hear Janessa trying to calm her sobs and failing in the background. Kara thought about the Ulodrins. A group that had been dormant for over half a year now. She knew members were brought in on occasion but Liam didn't often inform her of when it happened. She'd requested he didn't, just knowing they were out there was unsettling enough.

“Caylynn and Mya are hurt but they're going to be okay. Both of them being transported to the closest hospital. No one else is visibly harmed but they're being checked over for smoke inhalation,” Kara said repeating the information Carson received from a peace officer that had spoken with the family

“What happened?” he asked.

“There was an explosion in the kitchen,” she said, “Esla is going to call once she arrives at the hospital. How's Janessa?” She then heard her niece ask which hospital, already planning to take the next monorail out.

“Janessa, the next one won't leave until morning,” Kara heard Ayden say.

“Will you please update us if you hear anything else?” he asked.

“Of course,” Kara said.

“Thank you, your majesty,” he said and the call ended. Kara sat down at the table as Liam kept his eyes on the screen.

“We- we should invite them to stay until their home is repaired,” Kara said despite hating the idea, “Move Caylynn and Mya to the hospital here while they recover.”

“You want to add the stress of them being here on top of everything else?”

“I'm going back to work,” Kara said, “We'll bring in a nanny before they arrive. I'll eat lunch with them and we will sacrifice our private dinners for ones with them.”

“After last time-”

“That was over a year ago,” Kara said, “They're your family, Liam.”

“If they come, you'll be the one to have to deal with them most of the time,” he said, “I don't want-”

“Nothing will happen. Besides most of the girls will be in their classes during the day. Sienna is the only one out of school and she doesn't seem like her mother. And most likely Esla will be with Caylynn and Mya at the hospital anyway. They shouldn't have to worry about their home while this is going on,” Kara argued.

“You really want to invite them here?”

“It's the right thing to do,” Kara said.

“They probably won't even come; they didn't last time we invited them. And they weren't here for the new years ball a couple months ago either.”

“Still, we should invite them,” Kara said, “It'll only be for a few weeks. Then we'll head to Lestar before the start of winter.”

“I doubt they'll come,” Liam said sitting down next to Kara. But by the end of the week Caylynn and Mya were being transported to the hospital in Eastloch. Caylynn and her younger sister were baking cookies and something was wrong with the oven. Both the girls had stitches and burns and it would be a few more weeks until they were completely healed. Esla, when she accepted the invitation, had been polite and Kara thought, contrite. She also sounded tired and Kara wondered if the former queen was sleeping.

Sienna had been the one to get to her sisters first when the explosion happened. She had told her mother to stay back when she ran to get Mya after pulling an unconscious Caylynn from the room. She had stayed calm during the panic and when they were packing their luggage to come here, Esla learned of her medical books. Janessa informed Kara, that her sister was nearly done with her pre-med studies. She'd been able to keep her schooling a secret as it was done in VR. From what she'd been told, Esla did not have the energy to argue with her. Kara and Liam were in the nursery watching Corlina play with a rattle on the floor when she was informed that Esla and her daughters had arrived. Liam put down his sketchpad and Kara saw the drawing of their daughter. Kara picked her up and handed her off to Halisa since they'd yet to hire a nanny like she said they would. Then she and Liam left the family wing, walking towards the main hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Thank you for reading! I didn't focus too much on Esla's daughters in the last story, except for Janessa. I wanted to spend the next few chapters centering on them just to give some more background to those who live in Rifar. Please let me know your thoughts and I'll be updating next Friday! - K


	4. Another princess, another husband

Kara was right in hardly seeing Esla. She was often at the hospital, as was Sienna. Janessa had only stayed for two days before returning with Ayden to Luxo. This left Julea under the care of her nanny and tutors at the castle. She had arrived at the castle with a scowl and her mother was incredibly short tempered when it came to the young girl's attitude. Esla had ordered her daughter to behave during the day, threatening hell should she hear that Julea did otherwise. So far, Kara only saw her at dinner with Esla and Sienna. She hadn't heard of how she behaved for the nanny or the tutor. Julea was quiet at meals, she never spoke out of turn and was polite whenever she spoke to Kara or Liam.

Kara did, however, catch her jealous looks at Corlina who was now eating pureed fruits and veggies. Julea saw a baby who was now higher in status than she was. Corlina would never become queen of Rifar. If anything she'd be expected to marry a prince from another kingdom, should Brenham not attack first. Julea could still marry a prince or perhaps a lord, but it'd be unlikely she'd ever become a queen. And it wouldn't have been likely had her father lived. She was the sixth daughter and her eldest sister had married a lord's son, not a prince. Sienna refused to marry and Caylynn was still too young. Though Liam had spoken at breakfast about the teenager marrying soon. Kara didn't like the idea of her marrying so young.

“She should have a choice in her partner,” Kara argued, “Just because it's worked out well with Janessa doesn't mean it will for Caylynn. Liam, she needs to grow, to become more focused. She just turned eighteen.”

“She's old enough to marry. She needs stability in her life, structure.”

“And a husband is going to give her that?! You weren't married at eighteen and neither was I.”

“There was a war going on. Peace wasn't something Thom cared about.”

“There are more ways to peace than marriage. Just because that's the route we took with Janessa doesn't mean we need to do that with Caylynn.”

“She needs structure.”

“Marriage isn't the answer to everything,” Kara said, “School gives structure and jobs give structure.”

“You think Caylynn, our tech obsessed niece will get a job? Or go to school like Sienna? After Janessa's birth Thom gave up hope of having a boy. He still tried but he lost interest. I don't know how much of an interest he had in his family to begin with. It's a surprise that Irene, Sienna, and Janessa are functioning adults. Caylynn was left to her devices as were her younger sisters.”

“She needs a chance to grow on her own,” Kara said, “She likes technology, maybe she could find a job in that world.”

“She likes VR and the internet,” he said, “From what Esla had told me, she's spent most of her time in VR since she graduated school. She's not interested in a job. She's interested in socializing and spending time with friends.”

“She's eighteen, of course that's all she wants to do. She's more focused on her social life. She may be a princess but she's still a teenager. Marriage isn't the answer.” She'd left the room then, angry at her husband. She knew their daughter would be expected to marry another prince but she wanted to make sure she didn't marry a stranger like she had.

Kara's heels clicked against the floor as she walked down a wing of the hospital. She heard her personal guards behind her and she ignored the looks from the nurses and patient's family members. As she found Caylynn's room, which was separate from her sister's, she entered. The teen's left arm was still healing from the burns she'd suffered. It was resting atop a pillow as she held her phone in her other hand up to her ear.

“She's visiting with Mya today. I'll see you soon darling,” she said with a smile. She hung up then looked to see Kara standing at the end of her bed.

“Your majesty,” she breathed out.

“Good morning Caylynn,” Kara said then gestured to the chair next to the bed, “May I sit?”

“Yes- yes, of course!” Kara sat down.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Good, I'm- I'm good,” she said, “The doctors said I can go home soon.”

“I'm glad to hear that. I'm here about a delicate subject matter,” Kara said.

“Is this about that post I made after my mother... I'm sorry. I was wrong. I really shouldn't have- my mother was out of line. But I-”

“No, no it's not about that,” Kara said, “But thank you for your apology. No, I'm here because your uncle wants to see you married.”

“What?” she asked.

“Last night he told me that a husband would help give you stability,” Kara said.

“A husband?” she asked.

“I disagree with you needing a husband,” Kara said, “It's why I'm here. I suggested to him that you find a job, perhaps further your education like your older sister.” Caylynn didn't say anything, too stunned at what Kara was telling her. Kara saw a young woman with long chestnut hair enter the room. She didn't even notice Kara who was out of view of the hallway, or the guards outside clearly, as she moved towards Caylynn. She leaned down, clutched her face in her hands then kissed her.

“Aya,” she said softly and the young woman stepped back. Caylynn glanced at Kara and Aya finally noticed the Queen.

“Oh my!” she said, “I'm- I'm so sorry. Your majesty!” She curtseyed. Kara recognized her face and her voice but couldn't quite place it.

“I take it you must be a friend of Caylynn's,” Kara said and Aya rose. Kara took her in. She wore a ran blouse and olive green skirt. Her hair was sleeked back into a bun. She looked very put together and Kara wondered if this was the day she was supposed to meet Esla.

“Does your mother know about your relationship?” Kara finally asked as she saw Aya grasp Caylynn's hand.

“No,” Caylynn said, “We- we met at school. For the most part our relationship has been completely in VR. It was safer that way.”

“What is... how are same-sex relationships... are they accepted here?” Kara finally asked realizing she didn't know the answer. Liam had never said anything against them, against Alex and Kelly. But she didn't know if same-sex marriages were legal in Rifar. Though she guessed, for a member of nobility, it wouldn't be approved of.

“In Rifar we would be allowed to marry,” Aya said.

“But for a princess... I have an obligation to the country,” Caylynn said, “Mother's already thrown with Sienna going to school to be a doctor. This would... I don't know how she'd react. She just thinks we're friends.”

“Well, I can tell you that you won't be married off anytime soon,” Kara said thinking about the conversation she'd be having with Liam. She tried not to focus on how she didn't know how he'd respond to the news.

“Will you tell my mother?” Caylynn asked.

“No, it's not my place,” Kara said, “I'll leave you to your visit Miss.- I didn't get your last name.”

“Aya Silva, your majesty,” she said.

“Silva. You live in Lestar,” Kara said.

“Yes, your majesty,” she replied, “How did you know that?”

“You were at the castle when the Ulodrins attacked,” Kara said fully recognizing the young woman from the video in fear of her life at the second Ulodrin attack.

“Yes but how did you...”

“I remember names and faces,” Kara said, “In a previous life it became part of my job.” She then stood up and Aya curtseyed again.

“I'll leave you two be. Caylynn, I wish you a speedy recovery,” Kara said, “And I hope once you're better you'll join the rest of your family at the castle.”

Kara sat at the dinner table having just informed Liam about Caylynn's relationship. She was waiting for a response as he sat silently.

“Esla will not be pleased,” he finally said.

“She doesn't know,” Kara said.

“She'll find out eventually. Caylynn has been fortunate to be out of the spotlight but that's changed with the accident.”

“Will we be expected to release a statement?”

“There's a possibility. Should she marry this Aya we will of course give our well wishes on their union. Until then we will remain quiet. She kept her relationship private for a reason.”

“What will Esla do once she finds out? Do you think she'll kick her out?”

“No,” Liam said, “I doubt she'd do that. But where she comes from they have different viewpoints on these relationships. There is a possibility they've changed for her but I do not know. I don't know how she'll react for sure. But I doubt she'll be joyful at her daughter's happiness. We do know one thing though.”

“What's that?”

“We won't be arranging a marriage anytime soon. Not with a man, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update early today because it's inauguration day here in the US. We have a female vice-president! It's just amazing! I'm very hopeful for the next four years as we spend the time healing. Thanks so much for reading and I'll update on Friday as usual. Please let me know your thoughts.


	5. Libraries and Couches

Kara sat in the library with Sienna reading a children's book to Corlina. Sienna had her nose in one of her many medical books. Every so often she'd make a note on her tablet. Next to her books on the desk were a pair of VR contact lenses. She was completely focused on her studies. Kara recalled Alex, when studying for school, at home with heavy books. She remembered before graduating high school she'd wanted to go into math or science in school but she'd been discouraged. Don't make a name for yourself, don't get noticed. Kara Danvers remained a wallflower until she became a reporter and even then she'd received worried phone calls from Eliza. Kara Danvers was becoming known and her foster mother worried about people connecting her and Supergirl yet even those closest to her never did.

“What kind of doctor do you want to be?” Kara asked as Sienna closed one of her books.

“I want to be a surgeon, haven't decided on specialty yet,” she said.

“How is your mom taking the news?”

“As well as I expected her too. She'll be in for a bigger shock with Caylynn,” she said.

“You know?”

“I covered for her a lot in the beginning,” she replied, “Mom was so focused on Julea recently. Arguing, mainly. She has a lot of growing up to do.”

“She's young,” Kara replied.

“She's old enough to know the world doesn't revolve around her. And mother hasn't been focused on her the past week with what happened. Mya's injuries are far worse than Caylynn's. She doesn't like to leave her bedside. The few times Julea accompanied mother she was frustrated with all the attention Mya was getting. She doesn't see the pain our sister is in. She only sees that Mya is often unconscious. Julea lacks empathy. No surprise considering our father lost interest once Caylynn was born. The last time he gave any of us much attention was when Janessa spoke publicly against him. The attention was, well it was unkind. Mother kept her away from him, kept us all away from him, afterwards.”

“That must have been difficult. I'm sorry you all had to go through that.”

“Janessa took most of his... abuse. She's the bravest of us. When I saw the footage of her on that stage, saw she spoke out against father when none of us did, I was shocked. We were both consumed in books growing up, hers were of the fiction kind whereas mine were well- not. She was brave and she payed for her actions. Father was so angry, I'd never seen him so angry. I was sitting with Janessa when he returned home. He screamed at her, pulled her to her feet and stormed out of the room with her. It wasn't until our mother intervened did he stop. I had already vowed to never marry but after that, I knew I'd never, ever, marry for fear of being with someone like _him_.”

“When I learned that she was to be married to Lord Ayden of Luxo, I found out everything I could about him. I made Caylynn find every rumor online. I spoke with Irene about her contacts. Even after they were wed I kept searching. I had to make sure her husband didn't do what our father did to our mother. When she came to visit at the end of the summer over a year ago she assured me that he was kind.”

“And Irene's husband?”

“He's too busy at his current job to pay her much mind. They have their own separate lives. I'm sure it'll be like that for the rest of their lives,” she said, “I suppose it's not the best marriage but it's better than her being covered in bruises.” Kara tried not to wince at the young woman's last comment. She remembered in her early days hearing the gossip about Thom and whether Liam was anything like him. He wasn't, which she was grateful for. She knew if he was, fighting back or trying to leave him would only mean he'd harm the ones she loved on Earth. She would have had to leave Earth no matter who she married, though. She was constantly reminded of how fortunate that she was married to Liam and not Thom.

“And you have no plans to find a partner in the future?” Kara asked after a long moment.

“I do not want my mother nor anyone else to have a say in my future but me,” she replied, “What I want in life is to save lives. When you were Supergirl, did you see a husband in your future?”

“I apologize,” she swiftly said realizing that it wasn't just her aunt she was speaking to but the Queen, “I did not mean to ask such a personal question.” Kara waved it off still struggling with her title.

“As an alien on Earth, long before I became Supergirl, I never saw myself with a partner or family. Even afterwards, I did not envision a path that would lead me to where I am now. I see your point. But you should know what you see your future as now- it could be different when it comes to pass. I know that more than anyone.”

Kara sat in front of the television somewhat paying attention to the program. She had barely touched her dinner which now sat cold on the table. Liam's meal must have been served to him in his office as he had yet to return to their suite. She turned towards the door when she heard it open. Liam said something to the guard then closed the door.

“Hello,” he said and walked over to give her a kiss. She could taste the red wine on his lips from his dinner. It was the same she'd had, but she guessed he drank his entire glass while she only had a couple of sips. She grabbed onto his dark green shirt pulling him closer against the back of the couch. He deepened the kiss and at first she welcomed it, inhaling his scent. He curled his fingers into her hair and then she pulled back letting out a slow breath. She placed her forehead against his chest. Eventually he climbed over the couch to sit next to her and she curled up in his arms.

“Did something happen?” he finally asked.

“Just grateful I married you and not...” she trailed off not needing to mention his brother's name. He held her tighter then he tilted her chin up to kiss her. She felt his hands beneath the hem of her blouse which had become untucked from her pants. He continued to kiss her and then he removed her blouse. She placed her hands on his chest before he could go further.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“You want another baby,” she said softly.

“What?”

“You want another baby and I-”

“No,” he said almost laughing.

“No,” he said, “Well, I do but not right now. Not right- we have Corlina. She isn't even a year old.”

“We weren't careful last time and-” she stopped, “I don't mean- I love Corlina.”

“I know you do,” he said, “I know we should have been more careful. That's why I've been taking precautions.”

“What do you mean?”

“We have birth control on Nibiru,” he said, “It's- it's considered problematic for a member of royalty to ask for it before the first child is born but afterwards there's no issue.”

“You're on birth control?” Kara asked.

“It's just a pill,” he said, “And when we want to try- I can stop taking them.” Then he kissed her.

“This way we can just enjoy ourselves,” he said smiling as he pulled her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want an M-rated scene for what follows this chapter let me know and I'll upload it to the M-rated scenes work. I'm currently editing The Queen of Nibiru. There won't be any major changes, just some to rework the timeline correctly and adding in some more detail here and there. If there is anything drastic I'll let you know at an end-note here. Thanks again for reading, please let me know your thoughts and I'll update soon! - K


	6. News from Argo

Kara rolled over to see Liam still asleep in bed. Like her he was shirtless, as he had been most mornings the past two weeks. She grabbed her robe, which she'd thrown on her chaise last night and tied it around her. Their breakfast had been placed on the table along with a note that Corlina was with her nanny on a stroll in the garden. Summer would be ending soon and most of Rifar would plunge into winter after a short fall. Before then, they planned to travel to Lestar where the southern castle resided. When they left so would Esla and her daughters. They'd return to their home but Sienna would be moving in with fellow pre-medical students in Huline.

“Come back to bed,” Liam said wrapped his arms around Kara's waist from behind her. He placed his lips on her neck as she felt his fingers at the belt of her robe. She turned around and he picked her up. Instinctively she grabbed onto him so she wouldn't fall.

“Liam, we have a lot to get done before we leave for Lestar,” she said in between kisses after he placed her back on their bed.

“I can be quick,” he said kissing her again.

“I know you can,” she said sitting up pulling her robe back around her, “We'll have tonight. I'm hungry.” She went into her closet and changed returning to see Liam with an annoyed look on his face. She ignored him and entered their sitting room. Kara lifted the cloche off her plate after she sat down. Due to the heat their breakfast consisted of chilled fruit and granola. She took a long drink of her water then felt someone's unwelcoming presence behind her. She dropped the glass and spun around swinging her leg out. The guard jumped out of the way. But he wasn't quick enough as her foot slammed into his cheek. He stumbled backwards.

“Oh Rao! I'm so sorry,” she said as Liam came into the room. Grige held his jaw.

“No need to apologize, your majesty. I should have announced my presence. I have a letter,” he said handing Kara an envelope. How strange. Kara ran her fingers over the paper seeing her name scribbled in blue ink.

“Grige, why don't you go get some ice. Take the rest of the morning off,” Liam said.

“Thank you, your highness,” he said bowing to both Liam and Kara before he left the room. Kara called out another apology before the door closed behind him. Liam stifled a laugh.

“It's not funny,” Kara said as she opened the envelope. There were only two lines of symbols written on the piece of paper. And they were in Krpytonese. She ran her fingers over the symbols before reading it.

“What does it say?” Liam asked. Kara looked down at the letter and then sat down at their table.

“Kara?”

“They visited Argo. A diplomat of Brenham stumbled up the city while scouting for planets to take over. My mother sent someone off world while they distracted him.”

“Does it say anything else?”

“No,” Kara said rereading her mother's letter. She ran her fingers over her family crest that was in the bottom left corner of the paper.

“Don't we have a soldier on Argo?”

“Yes, Juel,” Liam replied, “He won't be returning for a few months with his update. Maybe he's distracting them. Keeping them occupied.”

“It'd explain why he didn't accompany the letter,” Kara replied looking at her breakfast. She replaced the cloche no longer hungry. They hadn't heard anything from Brenham in months. There'd been zero communication between the planet and any country on Nibiru. They were expanding across several galaxies however. Luckily no planets that Nibiru had alliances with had been touched. Until now. Argo was not far from Earth. And if they arrived on Earth they'd learned about Clark. They'd learn that a Queen on one of their ally planets gained superpowers under a yellow sun.

Kara wanted to fly around for a bit. To think about what their next steps could be. She could easily visit the greenhouse and then be gone and back before lunch. She felt Liam's hand on her shoulder and felt the room close in on her.

“I need get out of here... I need- I,” Kara stumbled over her words and rand her hands through her hair. She took a deep breath.

“I'm going to the greenhouse,” she said standing up.

“What?” he asked grabbing her arm before she could leave the room.

“I need to fly around the city for a bit. It's how I clear my head,” she said.

“Then fly around the greenhouse,” he said, “If Brenham is monitoring us or there are still Ulodrins- it's not safe.”

“I've been fine the past few months,” Kara said knowing this was not the time to tell him about her recent escapades but she needed to tell him so she could leave.

“What are you talking about?”

“I've been helping the people of Rifar.”

“I don't understand,” he said, “I know you've been helping the people of Rifar. You're the Queen.”

“I've been helping them as Supergirl. Sort of, I've been using my powers.”

“You weren't sleepwalking,” he said realization setting in. He thought of the past few months. There'd been no evidence of a super powered being helping people.

“No,” Kara said, “I did when I was younger, on Earth. But no, I wasn't this time.”

“You need to stop. With news of Brenham-”

“I did,” Kara said, “Weeks ago.”

“Why? How could you risk- Corlina-”

“She's eventually going to hate wearing that bracelet,” Kara said, “She'll want to use her powers. She'll-”

“We don't even know if she has powers! She's nearly seven months old. If Brenham learns-”

“The people of Rifar, and the other leaders of Nibiru know I have some of my powers. It's been nearly a year since they've learned I have powers from one of the suns here. If they don't know now it's only a matter of time,” Kara argued.

“You know it's not safe for-”

“I'm fine,” Kara said, “I haven't suffered any injuries. I stopped weeks ago.”

“That's not the point! What you're doing- did was reckless! Brenham-”

“Brenham could also learn about my cousin or all my super powered friends on Earth. Unless someone outright tells the Queen or one of her informants how is she going to find out about me? They're too busy taking over small planets to focus on Nibiru. And because they've been to Argo they might already know! They could stop in for a visit any day now. But being Supergirl on this planet isn't going to draw anymore attention than it was on Earth because we know that Brenham has other priorities.”

“And what would have happened had your powers had given out? You are putting yourself in danger for what? Because you don't feel like you're helping people? You don't need to use brute strength to help people.”

“My powers are a part of me. I can't just ignore them. I'm not the child that landed on Earth. If you had powers wouldn't you use them to help people? This is a way I can help people. So what if it's different. The people don't care.”

“It's not that simple. You're the Queen. Not some reporter. Not someone who can have two identities anymore.”

“I'm well aware of my place on this world,” Kara seethed, “But if I can do more to help people why shouldn't I?

“Is being Queen not enough?”

“I never asked to be Queen,” Kara said trying to stop her voice from cracking.

“I know,” Liam said, “It isn't safe-”

“I know my limits,” Kara said, “You saw it. I might get knocked down but I won't stay down. If I can get up I do. And I've done so. Last year you saw me during the Ulodrin attacks, watched me on videos from Earth, but I know what I'm doing. I know what I'm risking. News doesn't travel off world that often. It's why Earth didn't learn of other life till recently. Yes, there's a chance word of my abilities as has traveled but is it any worse for my friends? Being Supergirl- I don't think I can give it up. I tried and I was miserable. And keeping a secret, here and on Earth is difficult.”

“Rifar doesn't need Supergirl,” Liam said. His jaw was clenched and his hands were in fists.

“You don't get it,” she said.

“Kara, we both are in new positions then we were two years ago. We've both had to adjust. We already had this conversation. It's great you saved a monorail full of people. But as the-”

“Just because I'm a queen doesn't mean I should have to give up being Supergirl. Before it was because we were worried about Brenham, how your people were going to react, then the Ulodrins, then Corlina was born. If Brenham finds out, they find out. The people know about my powers. The Ulodrins are no longer a threat and we have a nanny for Corlina. I can go and be Supergirl again. I need this, Liam.”

“It's too dangerous,” he argued, “And it's better you adjust to both our suns not just the yellow sun. Dr. Willdridge said-”

“I don't care what she said!” Kara said, “You know what, just forget it. You don't understand and I don't think you ever will.” She left the room and closed the doors to their bedroom.

Liam sat down at the table and ran his fingers through his hair. Halisa came in not much later and she was surprised to see him. Normally he was already gone for the day. He had meetings all day, one of which he was already late for. He didn't understand her. He thought he did. Finally, he'd thought, finally they were both content. But he'd been wrong. He didn't think she'd be happy giving up her role as protector as Earth but he didn't think she'd be this miserable. Not after all this time. He wondered if he'd ever understand her. Liam went to change and Kara was in the bathroom. He could hear a muffled conversation between her and Halisa. He left their suite dialing Alex's number. He told her about Argo and Brenham then he asked her about Kara.

“It took Kara a long time to be happy on Earth,” Alex said.

“When did she become happy? After she became Supergirl?”

“Not immediately,” Alex said, “It was over a year later and even then.... Is it hard for her being a mom?”

“No, well I don't- that's not why she isn't happy. She- she wants to be Supergirl here.”

“You don't think it's a good idea.”

“No.”

“This is something we agree on,” she said, “When she first started using her powers on Earth I wasn't happy. I was scared she would get hurt. And she did but she survived. Being Supergirl became a part of who she was. On Earth she was able to keep her lives separate. She can't have separate lives on Nibiru. And with the Ulodrins... on Earth she faced her fair share of villains. But when they went after her they weren't going after the leader of a country. When someone in Rifar fights Kara, they aren't fighting a superhero, they are fighting their queen. Plus, isn't their a risk of her powers draining in a middle of a fight?”

“Your highness, your defense cabinet is waiting,” Carson said.

“Sounds like you need to go,” Alex said, “Just give Kara some time. She'll eventually realize her days of being Supergirl are behind her. I can talk to her and try to convince her it's too dangerous.”

“She'll get upset I told you,” he said imagining the argument they'd have after Alex talked to Kara.

“And if her powers give out in the middle of the night and she's midair?”

“Do it soon, will you? I'm worried she'll take off soon. And you should go to Argo, someone from Brenham landed there. Get in touch with Alura please.”

“I will,” Alex answered, “Have fun in your meeting.” Liam heard silence and looked at Carson.

“Do I want to know?” he asked.

“No,” Liam sighed, “Just more of the same.”

“I thought you were getting along.”

“So did I,” he said as he entered the board room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts and I'll update soon.


	7. I Don't Want to Say Goodbye

Kara sent Halisa away and ended up giving her the rest of the week off. She noticed the ring on her finger. She wasn't sure if it was an engagement or wedding ring. Or if it just symbolized a relationship. She thought about bringing it up but she chose not to.

“You don't need assistance today?” she'd asked.

“No, I'm going to spend the day in town,” Kara said, “If the King asks, assure him my feet will remain on the ground.”

Kara managed to easily leave the castle unnoticed. The staff was busy with preparing for the end of the summer festival. All the greenhouses would be showcased at various booths and a some subjects were chosen for guided tours. A pair of sunglasses and a wig was all that was needed to fool the people bustling about. After an hour of walking around the city Kara found herself sitting on the roof of a building overlooking the city. If she'd stopped at the Earth greenhouse she could have taken to the air. But she'd be spotted and Liam would know in an instant.

She knew the risk she was taking. She knew Brenham could find out but she also knew it was a miracle they hadn't learned of Earth already. She looked at her phone knowing she should call Alex and inform her of Brenham's recent actions. Instead of dialing her sister, though, she called Lena. For her friends and family on Earth, it'd been roughly three years since she left. Kara had yet to return to the planet she'd called home for half her life.

“Hi, Kara,” Lena answered on the first ring. Soon her image appeared in front of her. Lena looked around seeing the city of Eastloch, or rather it's buildings, monorail, and castle. Then she looked at Kara.

“I'm going to guess Liam doesn't know you're in the city,” Lena said taking in her friend's appearance. She wore a dark wig and oversized sunglasses.

“Not exactly,” Kara said.

“Is he _that_ controlling?” Lena asked.

“No,” Kara said, “I could have come out without permission but there'd have been a pair of guards. It'd be the same for him should he leave the castle grounds. This way I can be anonymous.”

“You're missed on Earth,” Lena said, “Your cousin still makes headlines just like the rest of the Justice League but you're mentioned every so often in CatCo magazine. Cat makes sure of it.”

“I didn't think she had any control of the magazine,” Kara replied.

“She's the Editor again. Has been for about eight months,” Lena replied, “She emails Alex about updates regarding Supergirl... and you.”

“She was one of the few people to piece it together, early on,” Kara said, “I'm sure more people would have, had I stayed.”

“I'm sure Cat would love to hear from you. Hear the scoop from Supergirl about why she left Earth.” Kara could picture the headlines now. But she also pictured Brenham getting ahold of them. If Nibiru could, surely they could as well.

“A diplomat from Brenham landed on Argo. My mother sent word,” Kara said recalling this morning.

“We've had no word, no threats or anything you need to worry about concerning them,” Lena said.

“Good, that's good,” Kara said letting out a breath.

“You made the best choice, going with him,” Lena said kindly, “Alex doesn't want to admit it but she knows it. I know I suggested you could come back a while ago. I was wrong. You're helping protect us better than we could. You're doing what you do best, Supergirl.”

“Liam doesn't seem to think so,” Kara said and she confided in with her friend about the last few months. Lena watched as tears fell down her friends cheeks and she wanted to reach out and hug her. She wanted to be on Kara's side but she could see where Liam was coming from. She could see why he'd be fearful of something happening to his wife. If kryptonite filled the air Lena would be fearful of her friend going out in the suit she'd made in her previous life on Earth and now made for her cousin and his sons. If it was damaged she'd be in danger and they not might be able to get to her quick enough to save her if they didn't know where she was.

“I'm sorry, Kara,” Lena said, “What are you going to do?”

“I feel like I can do so much more as Supergirl. And when I wore my family crest, I was- I was a version of myself that felt at home on Earth. The past year and a half here, I haven't been myself. I haven't been feeling at home. All I hear is that I just need more time to adjust. But I was told that on Earth. And I was only happy after I put on that cape. I felt whole.” Lena didn't know how to respond. She wanted to sit with Kara in her studio apartment for a game night with pizza and wine again. And she guessed her friend wanted the same. She mourned her old life. And Earth mourned the loss of Supergirl despite her not being dead.

“What do you think I should do?” Kara finally asked looking at Nibiru's two suns in the distance.

“I don't know if I-”

“I want your honest opinion,” Kara said.

“You would make a great Supergirl on Nibiru,” Lena said, “But I think you make a great queen too, from what I've heard. I know you want both but- if you were on Earth... you couldn't be some leader and Supergirl. You'd have been forced to choose between the two.”

“And I can't choose between being a queen and being a superhero,” Kara said, “Because my choice has already been made.” She twirled her wedding band around her finger.

“You could still use what powers you have with both suns,” Lena said, “Help where you can.”

“I don't want to be a figurehead superhero,” Kara said, “The headlines will read: Look at what Queen Kara can do. She helped build a new addition to the hospital.”

“You don't know that,” Lena said shocked at her friend's bitter tone, “I can't tell you what you should and shouldn't do. I'm not the person for that, we both know that.”

“You've grown Lena, you've become a better person. You've helped changed the view of the Luthor name.”

“No... no, Lex did that remember, at least in this timeline. He doesn't know about Brenham by the way, I made sure of that.” It was an early fear Kara had. Of Lex and Lena teaming up with them before her friend had changed.

“I've gone through a lot of change in my life,” Lena said, “It gets better. Supergirl may not... exist anymore but her spirit lives on in National City.”

“I don't want to say goodbye to her,” Kara admitted. Her and Lena sat in silence until Kara heard people in the background.

“I should go,” Lena said and Kara nodded, “For what it's worth, I always preferred my friend Kara with her glasses and clumsiness and kindness to Supergirl.”

“Thanks,” Kara said, “Tell everyone I say hello.” Kara returned to the palace slipping into her and Liam's suite just before he returned to their residence wing. She showered and ended up finding him in the nursery. He was holding Corlina. Kara smiled. She pictured, years from now, her daughter finding footage of Supergirl. She pictured telling her she quit because of Brenham, of marrying Liam, of becoming Queen. She could easily tell her it was because of the two suns despite it not being an adequate reason in her mind. Kara was jolted from her thoughts when she felt Liam's arms around her. He held her tightly in his arms.

“I'm sorry about getting angry earlier,” he said softly. Kara didn't reply. She knew where is arguments came from, where his fear came from just as she knew it from Eliza and Alex back on Earth before she started flying around in a red cape. But she'd ignored their fears.

“I'm better when I get to be Supergirl,” Kara said.

“We don't have to-”

“When I was Supergirl, I was whole,” Kara said, “I want to be whole again, Liam.”

“I want that too,” he said, “But you can't Kara, I'm sorry. You have to say goodbye to that part of your life.”

“I don't think I can,” Kara said. Then she stepped back and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Please let me know your thoughts and I'll update soon!


	8. I was a God

Liam grabbed her arm before she got very far into their suite. Kara turned around and he let go.

“Kara, you can be whole some other way. Supergirl didn't-”

“You didn't know me when I was Supergirl! You don't know why it's so difficult to give it up. Being Queen does not equate to being Supergirl.”

“I know that but Kara-”

“No, you don't. You think being queen is an upgrade. That it's better then having to hide the alien part of me. And yeah there were humans who thought I was a monster but there were others who viewed my cousin and I as Gods. I didn't see myself that way and didn't ask to be seen that way or treated as such but it's the way it was. I was able to help people beyond planning garden parties and sending out boxes of food.”

“You helped prevent disasters on Earth. Here our homeless population has dropped significantly because of you. The greenhouses are feeding a lot of people. You've just helped people in different ways since you got here. Isn't that enough?”

“No! Being Queen is my job and I'm fine with that. I'm fine with the title and the rules and the expectations,” Kara said, “But being Supergirl... it wasn't a job. She meant something, not just to me but to everyone on Earth. When Kara wasn't strong, when I couldn't be strong, Supergirl could be.”

“You're talking like they were separate people.”

“They are. We are. Supergirl was- is the Kryptonian me, the one with the powers and the one who inspired, who stood for hope. Kara Danvers was a sister, a journalist, but she was human. I lived two separate lives on Earth. I had to. To protect the ones I loved and to stay sane.”

“But you don't have to hide that part of you here. The people know you have some of your powers.”

“I'm being asked to suppress them,” Kara argued.

“You can still use your powers. I don't have any problem with using what powers you have,” Liam said, “It's not safe for you to gain some power from the greenhouse then going flying out of here. Besides, you know it's not healthy for you to only soak up one sun when we have two.”

“That bracelet for Corlina would only expose her to just one sun.”

“She won't wear it forever. Just until she's old enough to learn how to control her abilities, if she even shows them. And Dr. Willdridge said she should be fine because she's half Nibirubian.”

“You don't get it,” Kara said, “Liam, you just don't-”

“No, you don't! Kara, what happens if your powers give out and you're midair? If you can't fly what makes you think you'll survive an impact from the fall? You won't. I can't lose you and neither can Corlina.” Liam took a long sigh.

“It's not safe for you to go out there and use your powers like you used to. If you want to use what you have, listen in on conversations or pay attention to something that might be dangerous that's great. Your job isn't to go after the bad guys, it isn't even mine. That's the job for our soldiers for our officers and guards, it's the job they signed up for and they'll gladly do at the behest of their King and Queen. If you want to help train our soldiers, spend some time in the gym, that would be a better idea. But you can't go on like you were. I can't lose you.”

“You won't lose me,” Kara said knowing all his points were valid but knowing hers were too. She went on to continue arguing when Liam pulled her into his arms. She'd tried saying goodbye to that part of her life. She'd already left so much behind: her culture, her new family, her new home and she didn't think she could say goodbye to Supergirl. If she could help and help how she wanted, why shouldn't she? She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she tried not to face the choice she was forced to make. She couldn't say goodbye. She couldn't. But she was going to. She held tightly to Liam, to the person she was so frustrated with because she had no one else to clutch to.

Their dinner was quiet and Kara mainly picked at her food. Liam didn't ask her what she'd done during the day and he didn't inform her of his conversation with her sister or how any of his meetings went. Kara was grateful that their dinner was at least private. Esla and her daughters would be leaving in two days so tomorrow night they would have a large dinner. Sienna would be moving into an apartment near the hospital with another med student and a medical intern. Kara had spoken with Faye and introduced her to her niece. Esla had also brought up the possibility of marriage for Caylynn to Liam one night at dinner. He was quick in his response. He'd replied that Caylynn needed to spend time resting before worrying about marriage. And then he outright said there were no noblemen or princes in other countries looking for wives at the moment.

Kara felt Liam pull her closer in bed that night after they checked on Corlina. They were sleeping on the balcony and Kara could hear the noise of the city. It kept her awake as Liam slept. She eventually slipped from his arms and he woke.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It's too loud,” she said looking out past the gardens as she stood up. Liam looked out as well but saw nothing and unlike Kara, he couldn't hear the noise of the city.

“Is someone in danger?” he asked. She listened trying to pinpoint anything fearful sounding. She looked at the sky as if waiting for a ship from Argo or Brenham would enter the atmosphere. Kara stayed quiet as nothing confirmed the noise.

“Maybe all you hear is the hospital and safety officer stations,” he said, “Let's go inside.”

“Has there been any other word from Argo?” Kara asked not much later as she lay in bed next to him.

“No,” he said, “I sent someone out there though. We should learn more soon.”

“We'd know if something had happened,” Liam said after Kara didn't reply. She was remembering seeing Argo being wiped from the map. Losing her mother again. She remembered not being able to take in it then the alternate universe Clark was killed by Lex.

“I told them to bring your mother back,” he said but Kara had a pit in her stomach. What if she wasn't there? What if Brenham took her? Or killed her? They'd know in a couple of days. The Nibiru ship would land then leave Argo's atmosphere long enough to send communication to Rifar. Maybe Brenham didn't know about Earth like Lena had suggested but they knew about Argo, about the remnants of a planet long dead. They could easily learn about Kara and then question why a king would marry someone from someplace that was the size of a colony. The Queen would want to know what made Kara so special. Then she'd learn about Earth and the powers it's yellow sun gifted Kryptonians.

“How many planets have they occupied so far?” Kara asked.

“Ten,” he said, “Most of them have been small. They need protection and Brenham has so graciously offered it. For the price of many of the men joining their armies. We can talk about them more in the morning. You should sleep. We both should.” Kara nodded and closed her eyes but she didn't sleep. And until she heard of news from Argo, she wouldn't.


	9. First Visit to Nibiru

Kara watched as her mother exited the ship. She looked unharmed and Kara moved quickly. Her mother squeezed her tight as Kara hugged her.

“I was so worried,” Kara whispered tears threatening to fall.

“I'm okay, Kara,” Alura said wiping away the tears that did fall, “Brenham left. They don't know of your marriage or Kryptonian's powers under Earth's sun. You haven't been sleeping have you?” Kara shook her head then stepped away. Alura then greeted Liam as Kara watched someone else exit the ship.

“Alex?” Kara breathed out. Her hair was longer and she wore clothing from Argo. A long white dress similar to one she'd worn when Kara had first visited Argo.

“I traveled to Argo not long after you called Lena. They were still there visiting,” Alex said after releasing her sister from a hug, “I met some of them. They're very- serious. You look exhausted.”

“I haven't been able to sleep,” Kara said.

“We should get inside,” Liam said spotting the storm clouds above. Alex looked around the castle that her sister called home. She saw the guards posted and watched as members of the staff rushed about.

“The end of summer festival is happening soon,” Liam said in reference to the busy staff.

“As much as I'd love to see my granddaughter we need to discuss Brenham's visit,” Alura said.

Kara, Liam, Alura, Alex, and several members of Liam's team sat in a board room an hour later.

Brenham, like the Rifar diplomat, had stumbled upon Argo by chance. They greeted Alura and other members of the council. And like they had with other small planets they offered safety from wars.

“We declined help,” Alura said, “The diplomat pushed of course. They listed all of the threats out there. We told them we'd survived the death of our planet and we weren't scared of any dictators. But they knew of Kryptonian's reputation in sciences.”

“They didn't know of what we can do under a yellow sun,” Alura assured Kara when she saw the nauseated look on her daughter's face.

“But they'll learn. They will. They haven't yet but they will,” Kara said.

“You don't-” Alex countered.

“Yes, I do,” Kara argued, “Argo is on their radar now. They've seen our family crest. If- when they learn of Clark, see what he can do... they'll return to Argo. Then they'll learn of our alliance with Rifar, with Nibiru. And they'll connect everything together. The high Queen is no fool. She is smart and relentless. She's had to be to get where she is.” Kara knew that her team knew of their alliance. Nibiru had shared their list of alliances with them long ago but it could be a while until she learned of this information personally.

“We'll have to convene a council meeting,” Liam said.

“I should meet her,” Kara said. The mood in the room shifted.

“That's insane, Kara,” Alex said, “If she's anything like Rhea was-”

“If she's anything like her, I can handle her,” Kara argued.

“Kara, she had kryptonite in her veins,” Alex said, “She nearly killed you. If it weren't for the lead dispersal device she would have.”

“Rhea saw violence as the answer. From what we've heard, Brenham hasn't been violent. They haven't used force like the Daxamites did. We think their takeover won't be violent for a while. We need to get ahead of it,” Kara said.

“They haven't sent any communication,” Liam said, “Luxo has been diligent of informing us with news. We should wait.”

“Krypton kept an eye on all kinds of problems that could be a threat,” Alura said, “We had suspicions of the health of our planet and did nothing. We did nothing and Krypton died. I can't tell you how to run your country. But I know a thing or two about protecting a planet, or failing to do so.”

“We could send her communication. Plan a visit,” Kara said, “Once we've convened a council meeting.”

“It's been over a year since we've heard from them. They'll find it strange,” Liam said.

“They won't if we mention I'm from Argo,” Kara said, “They should actually know now. They thought Argo was an Earth colony. They'll know it's Kryptonian.”

“You're worried about them learning you're Supergirl. You think telling them you're from Krypton is going to help?” Liam countered, “Besides there's a possibility the diplomat didn't know of Nibiru's alliance. We have plenty, one colony isn't likely to be on their raider. But... telling them if they don't already know? Exposing yourself?” Alex heard his voice rise and eyes widen in fear. She knew how protective he was of her sister.

“It's not a good idea,” Liam said, “It's too dangerous. We know how dangerous Brenham is. Just because they haven't done something yet doesn't mean they will. When they learn about you- they'll want you, Kara. They'll want to take you and use you.”

“You don't know that,” Kara said.

“But we all fear it,” Alex said, “You feared it. You were so scared for us on Earth, for your family on Argo that you married Liam. We're all here because of Brenham. Why would you risk putting yourself in harm's way when you've worked so hard to protected everyone?”

“We could easily just stay quiet and not risk being noticed,” Liam said, “We can go on and live our lives.”

“And just hope Brenham doesn't seek Earth out? Just watch them take over planet after planet?” Alex asked. It was the same problematic idea Kara faced early on. She saw it as Liam did, for the most part.

“Nibiru has already done so much. It's not like we'd be bystanders,” Liam said.

“What if they ask for Nibiru and their alliances to join them?” Alura asked, “Will they take no for an answer when you protect planets they see as threats?”

“It's a possibility the council has considered,” Liam stated.

“And?” Alura asked.

“They'd be breaking a centuries old treaty and inciting a war,” he said, “Even their queen knows it's a bad idea. We believe that won't be a problem for a while. Brenham is now just getting back on their feet after all.”

“Well, they're up and running, clearly,” Alex countered.

“Maybe I could just go for a visit,” Kara said, “It'd be difficult to silence any of the media with their knowledge of my abilities. Or we could create a visit in VR. Control it that way.”

“Brenham doesn't use VR tech,” Carson said, “Their queen likes to do things in person.”

“She'll most likely prefer Luxo,” Liam replied.

“Why Luxo?” Alex asked.

“Their ancestors are originally from Luxo,” Kara answered.

“We can't actually do anything until the council of leaders convenes,” Liam said, “All we can do right now is wait and try not to panic. I'll send word.” He looked at the members of his board and sent them away.

“Any news on the Ulodrins?” Liam asked Carson.

“As always, no news sir,” he said then left the room.

“I'd like to see my granddaughter now,” Alura said after an awkward moment of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts. I'll update soon! - K


	10. We're Content

Alex looked around Corlina's nursery as Alura cooed over her granddaughter. She'd spent about twenty minutes with Corlina before handing her to Alura wanting to talk with her sister. She looked at the paintings focusing on the one of National City. It still looked the same and while they'd advanced in technology since Kara had left, not much had changed.

“Liam likes to paint when he can,” Kara said. Alex looked at her sister. She was different than she was when she left Earth, even different then when she'd last seen her on Argo. She'd slipped back into the leadership position here, similar to the one she had on Earth as Supergirl. But she was still quiet, still out of place here. She wasn't the Kara she knew.

“Do you still write?”

“No,” she said, “I've been busy with other projects.” Alex took a moment before she responded with the question she wanted to ask. Are you still flying around the city at night?

“Liam called me right before I arrived on Argo,” Alex said instead.

“He told you about my evening... activities,” Kara said, “You agree with him, that I should stop.” Kara didn't sound angry or upset or even sad. She sounded drained. Alex guessed this was an argument her and Liam had more often then she realized.

“I'm sorry,” Alex said, “I think it's too dangerous. Not necessarily because of Brenham. On Earth you rarely had to worry about your powers giving out but here...”

“I know.” Kara sat down on the loveseat that'd recently been added to the collection of furniture in the nursery. Alex sat down next to her.

“He's very protective,” she said watching Alura play with Corlina.

“Yes, he is,” Kara confirmed.

“You'll give yourself to Brenham if it protects us,” Alex finally said. She kept her voice low so Alura wouldn't hear, so Corlina wouldn't hear. Kara didn't answer because she didn't have to.

“You basically said you would in that board room,” Alex said, “Just let him protect you.”

“If I can-”

“No!” Alex hissed, “No, just please don't Kara! For once in your life, do nothing. Please!” Corlina started to fuss as her aunt's voice rose. Alura did her best to shush her and went to hand her to Kara. She quieted down and Kara stood, frustrated then left the room.

“Kara,” Alex said following her sister, “I don't want you to die or become a slave to the Queen of Brenham! I'm not too thrilled about you living with here with a man I still really don't think you know but it's a Hell of a lot better than the alternatives. You can protect us by staying here.”

“She's right, Kara,” Alura said, “I know you want to do everything you can but you've already done so much.” Kara kept walking as her mother and sister followed. She stopped at the doors to the Krypton greenhouse. Then she opened the doors. Her and Alura both felt the familiar red sun rays of their former home. Kara didn't visit often. It was more difficult to see compared to the Earth greenhouse. Yes, some of her home planet lived on but not all of it's plant life did. Everything in this room reminded her of the place she left at thirteen. Of her home that burned.

“It's like the gardens on Krypton,” Alura breathed out. Kara hadn't shown her in when she was here not long after Corlina was first born.

“When you were her age I took you around our gardens all the time,” she said looking at Corlina as looked at all the planets around her. She sat on a bench as her mother and Alex sat on either side of her.

“She's only seven months old,” Kara said, “And I- I want her to have a peaceful life. And if leaving her is how I can-”

“Stop, Kara,” Alura said, “The place you're coming from- I know it's because of the choice your father and I made. But you have more options then we did. Doing nothing doesn't mean Corlina will be in danger. You are looking so far ahead into your future. Take a moment to enjoy now. You'll regret it if you don't.” She looked down at the baby before looking back at Kara.

“Take a breath,” she said, “And don't look so far ahead.” Kara nodded feeling the tears begin to fall as it'd become harder to stop them nowadays. Alex took Corlina smiling at her niece as Alura hugged her daughter.

As they ate dinner Kara was grateful that Esla and her daughters were no longer at the palace. There was no discussion of Brenham. Instead Liam spent the bulk of the time talking about the summer festival. Alex and Alura would be joining them and Kara knew that Janessa would be as well. When they traveled to the Lestar province, Alex would return to Earth and return to her life. Alura had chosen to stay for a couple more months. Though she didn't mention Brenham, Kara knew she was staying the calm her.

Kara sat in the nursery rocking Corlina back and forth when there was a knock at the door. Alex entered and sat next to her.

“She looks like you,” Alex said.

“She took her time getting her despite wanting to come early,” Kara said recalling her birth and how painful it'd been. She handed her daughter off to Alex. Alex thought about the conversation she'd had with Liam months ago, well before Corlina was born. When she learned Kara had a daughter she'd been relieved. She didn't want Kara to have to return to Earth because Liam was dead or leave Corlina without her father. She truly did not want that for her sister or niece but she was grateful that Liam left the possibility open should Brenham do anything. That is, if Kara didn't step in first.

Everyone who cared for Kara pleaded she not do anything but Alex doubted their words carried much weight. She hadn't told Kara that her and Kelly had taken in a foster kid. It'd been a year ago, right after Corlina was born. She worried that telling Kara about her life on Earth would make her adjustment more difficult then it already was. She'd met Kara's nephews, Clark and Lois's boys. They were well-mannered for the most part. Occasionally, when Clark caught them arguing, they would be using their powers on each other. They didn't have all of the powers their father had but unlike Corlina, they lived under one yellow sun.

“Has she exhibited any powers?” Alex asked looking at the sleeping baby.

“No,” Kara said thinking about the bracelet that was in her nightstand drawer.

“Dr. Willdridge said it could be a while, if they have any. And any future children- they-, we don't know,” Kara said stumbling over her words.

“Besides the whole thing the other night are you and Liam... okay, happy?”

“We're... content,” Kara said, “It's different though.”

“Because of Corlina?” Alex asked.

“Because of a lot of things,” Kara answered, “I enjoy his company. He's become a friend, a good friend when I need one here.”

“Do you think he'll become more then a friend?”

“My mother thinks so but I don't know,” Kara said feeling tears fall down her cheeks, “I don't know.” Alex placed Corlina in her crib. She reached out for her sister's hand. Kara walked with her down the hall into a room with a large couch and kitchenette as well as a large blank wall. Kara sat down next to Alex on the couch. Alex wrapped her arms around Kara.

“He's a good person,” Kara said.

“But you don't love him.”

“I do but not- not in that way, not yet,” Kara said.

“I spent a year angry at him and at you,” Alex said, “When you left I was so angry. I was angry at your mom too, at first.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“After your left, I stayed on Argo for a few days. Your mother was inconsolable. She blamed herself and feared you'd be unhappy. Even worse she didn't know anything about Liam. She didn't know what kind of person he was.”

“She didn't tell me any of that,” Kara said.

“She knew it was hard enough for you already,” Alex said, “I shouldn't have blamed you for coming here. Brenham will learn about us, maybe not today or tomorrow. If you hadn't of left when you did, you would have left with Brenham. Instead of being married to someone who you're friends with, you would be serving under the queen. I know you Kara, you'd have left with her. You wouldn't have let us fight or try to save Earth. I would have lost you in the worst way possible.”

“You won't lose me,” Kara said.

“Maybe, once things have quieted down some more you can come to Earth, show Liam where you grew up,” she said after they sat in silence for a while.

“That'd be great,” Kara said not mentioning that she had shown Liam much of National City in VR one day.

“I miss you, Kara,” Alex said so softly that Kara nearly couldn't hear her.

“I miss you too, Alex,” Kara replied before she and her sister drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts. I haven't watched Superman and Lois yet but I might have Kara meet her nephews when she does visit Earth. I've already written those chapters, so it'll be something I might add in once I've watched the show.


	11. Corlina's First Summer Festival

Kara watched as Liam showed Corlina all the different flowers and people and booths at the festival. People took photos of them but the guards did their best to let the family have their privacy. Alex had arm looped with Kara's as she watched the people of Rifar. Like Kryptonians they looked human and if Alex hadn't known it, she'd have thought she was on Earth.

“Are they eating corn on the cob?” Alex asked seeing a family pass by.

“Courtesy of the Earth greenhouse,” Kara said, “Each greenhouse has a booth here with some produce. Only Rifarians in Eastloch can try the food right now but we're hoping we can serve the rest of Rifar soon. Most of the refugees, ones that we have greenhouses for, receive food from their home planets once a month.”

“You think you'll be able to produce that much food?” Alura asked.

“It won't be for at least another year, most likely longer. I spoke with our scientists and they suggested building a set of greenhouses in each province. Right now some of the produce is going to some restaurants here in Eastloch. Eventually we'll send food to the grocery markets.” Alex spotted the booth with various kinds of flowers. She noticed ones from the Krypton greenhouse but also recognized roses and lavender and lilies. She looked up at the sign seeing Rifarian writing.

“Gardens of others worlds,” Kara answered before Alex could even ask her question.

“Lena is working towards a translator like you have,” Alex said, “Right now it's only different languages from Earth. Some aliens have come forward but there's been a shift against the Luthor name ever since Lex went to prison. They're wary of Lena.” Kara watched as Liam took Corlina over to the games section. People were of course trying to catch a good look at the princess.

“Did you have festivals like this on Krypton?” Alex asked as Kara continued to meet people.

“No, we had large banquets,” Alura answered, “And we had various religious holidays.”

“Do you remember Mick-In's two young boys running around? I'd never seen father so frantic before. He'd grab one boy only to go after another,” Kara laughed. Alura laughed along with Kara recalling the memory.

“He was so angry at his parents for not controlling them,” Alura said, “You were old enough to know how to behave at the ceremony. He would've fawned over Corlina, just like Liam is.” Alura looked over at Liam.

“He would spend all day with her if he could,” Kara replied. Over the next few hours Kara continued to greet her subjects and respond to questions, concerns, congratulations on Corlina and more. It was easy to see that these people had grown to love Kara. They looked up to her and trusted her to keep them safe just like the people of Earth did when she'd been Supergirl. But as Supergirl Alex rarely saw her sister grow tired, her energy was almost always higher then it was for an average human. Now, Alex could see Kara's exhaustion. She could see her slow down. Alura spotted it too. Between greeting the people of Rifar, some of whom had traveled from other provinces, she also kept a constant eye on Liam and Corlina. Alura quickly told a guard to grab something for the Queen to eat then guided her to tent then been set up specifically for rest bit from the sun.

“Mother, I'm fine,” she said.

“You need to eat,” she replied, “You haven't had anything since this morning.” Liam entered the tent ahead of the guards. Alex took Corlina from his arms as he went to sit next to Kara. He clutched her hands.

“I'm okay, Liam,” Kara said, “I just need a little food.” She grabbed the plate from one of the guards.

“Maybe we should head back to the castle” Liam suggested after Kara had finished eating. She reached out for Corlina.

“Oh calm down, Liam,” she said, “Would you mind handing me the princess's bottle?” The guard handed her the bottle.

“The festival is going to last the rest of the week,” Liam said, “Janessa won't even be here for a couple of days.”

“She actually let me know last night that she won't be able to make it,” Kara sighed as Corlina started to fuss.

“Okay, maybe we should go back,” Kara said trying to calm Corlina down.

Alex spent most of the remainder of her visit fussing over Corlina. She spent evenings with Kara in the guest room talking like they used to. On the morning she was supposed to return to Earth they received word from the United Council wanting to convene in regards to Brenham. She volunteered to stay until the meeting was over but Kara told her to return home and that she'd send word as soon as she could.


	12. United Council Meeting

Kara sat with Liam in one of his board rooms at the castle in Lestar. She fought biting her nails as they waited to join the VR room. She felt Liam's leg bouncing up and down under the table. Liam had mentioned they were fortunate. Having infrequent meetings of the United Council was a good thing. It meant there wasn't much to worry about. But Kara had pointed out, that since she'd been here, this would be her third meeting.

“I wish we could have spent more time greeting the people before the meeting,” Liam said. “Especially after the attack last year.”

“We can greet them in the morning,” Kara said. They'd only just left Eastloch in the morning, not long after saying goodbye to Alex. The monorail had taken it's time during travel, moving slower than usual.

“Have you heard from Janessa as to why she couldn't visit?” Liam asked.

“Another health scare,” Kara said.

“Do you think it was a miscarriage?”

“I don't know. Part of me doesn't want to prod but-” “You're worried about her,” he said.

“She's still so young and does live far from family,” Kara said.

“After we meet with the people you should call her back, find out what's going on,” he said. Kara nodded and looked at the contacts in front of her.

“Should we head in?” Liam checked the time and opened his contacts case. Kara spotted Queen Corellia of Luxo first. Her and Liam weren't the last ones there, she noticed a few leaders were missing.

“Queen Kara,” she said, “It's a pleasure to meet you again.”

“Likewise, your highness,” Kara said looking around at the room.

“I wanted to personally congratulate you on the birth of your daughter.”

“Thank you,” Kara said. “Is she well?”

“Yes, she's spending time with her grandmother,” Kara answered.

“The one from Argo,” she said, “Who informed us of Brenham's recent travels.”

“Yes, I wanted her closer to home.” “Quite understandable. Aylard does not believe there is much to worry about.”

“I hope he's right,” Kara said, “My husband wishes for that as well.”

“You do not?” “I do,” Kara said, “But when it comes to Brenham... I'm cautious. I'm sure you understand.”

“Yes, of course. You've known of them since you were a young girl correct?”

“It's why I married to Liam,” Kara said.

“If it weren't for the illness that plagued Brenham I think we would be in very different places. I doubt the Earth I knew would have been the one I landed on.”

“From what we've learned, this queen appears... less violent shall we say,” she said softly, “At least when it comes to how she rules.”

“Let's hope she stays that way,” Kara said.

“We haven't received any communication from the high Queen Laela of Brenham,” Aylard said. “But the fact that they've traveled as far as Argo is concerning. Before they were only seen in one other galaxy besides their own.”

“I am surprised they haven't asked for our assistance,” Codix said.

“We expect they will a few years down the line. Once they reach resistance from larger planets,” Liam said. Kara knew Liam only hoped that. He wished that they had a few years. He wanted it more than anything. And so did she. But unlike Liam, she was more of a realist. On Earth she'd been the hopeful one, who saw the good in everyone, who believed that people could change. That had changed. On Earth she'd forgotten about Brenham. Here, on Nibiru, threats and allies and life beyond their planet was discussed weekly. She knew she'd become colder and less hopeful. Liam strived for peace all his life and now he had it. Why would he risk losing it? For Kara, it'd been different. She'd always lived in fear on Earth. How would people react if they found out she was an alien? Would her loved ones be used against her? She'd known happiness, but never true peace. She wanted to, she wanted to not worry about Brenham and enjoy her life in Rifar. Liam wanted that for her, for the both of them. He wanted to be a happy family.

“Perhaps, at this moment the Queen does not believe she needs assistance,” the King of Jubreylia said, “Like King Liam said, they might not have meet resistance. As a small planet, protection from threats, even ones fabricated, is an enticing offer.”

“Do we have any news of the size of their army?”

“It is growing, slower than anticipated, but growing,” Aylard said.

“That's a good thing then, right? Maybe, we don't need to worry.” President Leon of Seprion asked. Kara knew she'd just had her third child and understood her fear of her family being in danger.

“We still need to watch them,” Liam said, “And be on guard. I don't think we will be contacted anytime soon but we should be prepared when they do.”

“We could extend an invitation,” Kara said. Kara felt Liam tense in his seat but he remained silent as she continued.

“We could have a formal banquet of the leaders of Nibiru. King Aylard and Queen Corellia; you met the high queen briefly but a long dinner would give us time to better... evaluate our situation. We can sit here and talk about when they might come to us for help but it'd be better. If we present an image that we are peaceful and not a threat, it is likely she'll leave us alone.”

“You do not think Nibiru is a threat to Brenham?” the King of Ashleau asked, “Though you could fight them after all. You do have your abilities which you deceived us about last time.” Kara placed her hand on Liam's after he nearly stood. Her next words came out quick and sharp.

“The only reason I had my abilities was due to a synthetic yellow sun from one of our greenhouses. And even if I did go after Brenham I would be alone and I know I am not enough.”

“If we were to go to war with Brenham do you think Nibiru would manage well? Do you think our allies would join us? Rifar told Earth we'd protect them from Brenham, we did not say they had to join our army. That is what Brenham demands. There is a reason Brenham was so feared decades ago. It would take more than a few planets to do anything against them.”

“Then do we let them just expand their territories for several galaxies?” The room filled with silence as no one answered. Krypton had, up until Rifar's visit, chosen to remain quiet.

“We can debate about when they'll come but we will end up nowhere,” Corellia said.

“I support her on extending an invitation to Brenham. We can invite her to our autumnal recital in Luxo. Our usual banquet includes the high houses in Luxo but this year it will be attended by the Council of Leaders.”

“Corellia, we can-” Kara heard Aylard softly start.

“No, I will no longer sit by wondering whether we will be in danger anytime soon. We may be at peace with our border nations but what does it matter if Brenham could destroy us? We must protect our people and our family, Aylard. Would you like to explain to Deckard that he may not live to see his sons grow into adulthood?” Once again the room fell into an uneasy quiet.

“So, it's settled. We will prepare for a banquet. We will invite the high Queen and you all will join us for our festivities.” Corellia then stood and left the room. King Aylard muttered a quick goodbye as he also left. The other leaders soon followed, the meeting having ended on an abrupt note.

Kara opened her eyes with her head on Liam's shoulder. The boardroom they were in was not filled with the light of the setting suns anymore. Unlike Liam, Kara didn't lose what little she'd eaten on the monorail trip. She'd gotten used to time in VR and her stomach had as well. The same could not be said for her husband, whose head was now over a wastebasket. As they walked to their suite Kara was too tired from the day's events to notice the differences in this castle than their one in Eastloch. Though she knew a bath would help her wash away the day, she felt too tired to even undress and she noticed it was the same for Liam. As they crawled into bed he pulled her close against him and she closed her eyes to sleep.


	13. Tour of Lestar Castle

The architecture of the Lestar castle was drastically different compared to the castle in Eastloch. The building she'd called home for the last year and a half, was old and Rifar's rich history filled the halls. The bone-work of the family wing, the dinner hall, and Liam's offices looked like it was your standard, old castle that Kara had seen in period pieces on tv. But the castle in Lestar looked more modern Hollywood mansion then an old European castle. There wasn't a lot of color, the floors were a dark wood but the walls were white and windows filled one wall of the dining hall that overlooked the main city in Lestar. That was also a difference. There was less land surrounding their home in Lestar than in Eastloch. They were closer to the city, to the homes of others who lived there.

While her and Liam's suite overlooked the gardens in Eastloch, here they overlooked a large courtyard. There was, of course, some landscaping but the gardens in Eastloch weren't the easiest place to entertain. Kara could easily spot fountains and large empty spaces for tables to be set up from the balcony off the suite. As for inside their new sleeping quarters, the clean white look continued. There was no fireplace in the bedroom, instead the doors to the balcony filled the entire wall and could be opened to let in the year round warm air at night. A small hot tub was fitted into the corner of the balcony instead of a bed. The tub in the bathroom was not nearly as large as the one they were used to.

“We'll just have to use the hot tub every night,” Liam had said when they were looking around the suite.Though sharing a tub was usually for a couple's wedding night in Rifar, for Kara and Liam it'd become a near nightly ritual. It wasn't sexual, which was something Kara had tried to explain to Alex.

Kara wished their room had more color, she didn't want the same colors as their suite back home but color would be better than white. Corlina's nursery had been painted the same shade of light green as her nursery back in Eastloch. In fact the room was exactly the same, several of the same toys, same crib, same everything with one exception. There was a door that opened to a room with a small bed, nightstand and wardrobe for the nanny. Alura had a private suite of her own down further down the hall. She toured the castle with Kara and as she did so mentioned how similar it looked to their home on Krypton.

“Our apartment on Krypton was more ornate,” Kara said, “Of all the places I lived it had the best view.” Kara recalled overlooking Argo City as a child and again when she'd been attacked by the black mercy. She'd woken up, as an adult, back home with her family and a young Kal-El. Argo City looked the same, not blown to pieces.

“I wish Corlina could see Krypton. Not Argo. But home,” Kara said.

“You still call it home after living on Earth for longer? Or living here now?” Alura asked her heels clicking against the wood floors as they walked towards the training center.

“When I was younger, it felt like I'd be betraying Krypton, and you, and my culture if I called Earth home. It eventually became home but Krypton... even though it's gone and I can't return it's still home. As for Nibiru, for Rifar... I don't know. Maybe it'll become my home, it has to eventually. This is where I'll spend the rest of my life. This is where my daughter will grow up. … It's weird to say that I have a daughter,” Kara said.

“You never saw yourself as a mother did you?”

“I think if I'd grown up on Krypton, never went to Earth, I'd be like my friends on Argo. Married with a family, never having to worry about Luthors or Brenham. I saw what I missed and I kind of decided that it wasn't in the cards for me. I was happy being Supergirl, being a reporter, eventually becoming an aunt. My path is different now.” Kara stepped inside the training gym. Like the one back in Eastloch, it was new and modern. The equipment was the same as were the weapons. She spotted the batons and noticed to soldiers who'd stopped to bow as she entered. She glanced away from them allowing them to continue their sparring. Another day she'd take to the mat and see if they were as hesitant as the guards she'd worked with back in Eastloch.

They left the gym and Kara stepped outside feeling the warmth the Lestar. She walked with her mother in the courtyard.

“Liam, he wants a large family. He wants to give Corlina siblings. And I can understand him wanting them to be closer in age, I do too. I think my relationship with Alex would be different if she was much older than me. Having a sister helped me have a family again after I lost everything,” Kara said. She took a breath as she felt her mother's hand on her arm. They sat on a bench and Kara looked out onto the emptiness of the courtyard. She wanted to fill the space. It was a space to entertain but she wanted to enjoy it without people as well. Like she did in the gardens.”

“Liam understands me wanting to wait,” Kara said, “He doesn't want to push. And I- appreciate him for that. My pregnancy with Corlina was unpleasant. I don't know if I can go through again that so soon. I'm still getting to know her. She doesn't want to miss anything. She likes people, I think she'd be fine with whomever we hired as her nanny. On Earth, humans very much push 'don't talk to strangers' which we would have to worry about when it comes to Corlina, should we live on Earth.”

“Would you rather live on Earth and raise her there? Or Argo?”

“No,” Kara answered honestly thinking briefly about what Lena had suggested months ago, “I don't think so. If I'd had learned that Krypton, or at least a part of it still existed, I would have done everything I could to get there. I would have refused to remain on Earth. I wouldn't want that for her. While I want her to know Earth, it's a part of my history, not hers, not yet anyway. And Argo... I couldn't be happy there unless I knew Earth wasn't in trouble.”

Kara thought about how she could fill the courtyard space. She could have something planned fairly quickly. She'd need to as Corellia was going to have her banquet at the end of the season. Nothing could upstage the Queen of Brenham's visit, if she came. Kara knew she could have a garden party just to socialize. As a Queen it was her right, she supposed it was anyone's right. On Earth she had her friends over all the time, just not the size she'd have here. She tried to think about if their was a cause that needed funding. The pod homes out west were fine and money wouldn't help speed up greenhouse progress. Money would help build more greenhouses but donations would only come once people saw the benefit of the food, once they'd tasted it.

“You seem distracted,” Alura said.

“Oh, sorry,” Kara apologized, “I want to fill this space, this courtyard. I raised money, almost two years ago now, to help fund building these temporary homes. Didn't really raise a lot, but I don't really think I can fill this space with people just to socialize. It'd be different if it were a celebration like the festival or the start of the new year.”

“You could celebrate Corlina, invite the people from this province to meet her,” Alura said, “You did say she likes people.” Kara felt uneasy inviting people to meet her daughter.

“Not long before Corlina was born there was an attack just outside the castle. A lot of people were injured, several died. Liam's co- the perpetrators were caught and executed but even though it's been months since there's been any activity... we thought we were safe last time. After the attack on the castle in Eastloch, we thought we'd found everyone. Thought they went quiet. I don't want to open up an opportunity for them to hurt us. If we're wrong and they... if they aren't gone... What if they're just waiting for the right moment to attack?”

It was a discussion her and Liam had had when they were publicly introducing Corlina. They'd both been worried for her safety. It was Carson who had convinced them that everything would be safe. He'd said he would make sure of it. And he did. Everyone who came to the ceremony was vetted. Corlina loved seeing everyone, particularly the kids. They brought toys like pinwheels, lighted noisemakers, and rattles. She watched as they waved them in front of her to get her attention.

“I didn't think you were concerned with the Ulodrins,” Alura said. As they started to make their way back inside. Kara told her guards to direct them to the kitchens then the dining hall before she answered her mother.

“We've been told not to worry,” Kara said, “And we shouldn't, compared to Brenham, they don't seem like a threat, not really.”

“The Ulodrins can still make your and Liam's lives difficult. It was simpler with Astra, Non, and their followers. It was harsh and I know Liam has had to make decisions I know you don't agree with, some I'm sure he's found difficult too. There were still some stragglers, afterwards, but we found the loud ones then-”

“Then it didn't matter because Krypton died,” Kara finished her mother's sentence.

“Your Ulodrins have been very brazen with their public attacks on the crown,” Alura said, “But I believe if they wanted to do more, or planned to do so, it would have happened already. The two attacks were how far apart?”

“Around four months,” Kara said.

“And it's been how long since then?”

“Nearly nine months,” Kara said, “About two weeks before I had Corlina.”

“They'd have attacked months ago,” Alura said, “They don't seem like the group to sit and wait for the right moment. They could have attacked at the summer festival or even when you introduced Corlina.” Kara knew her mother was right. It was the same argument Carson used to calm down her and Liam. It was the same one she used some nights before she went to sleep. In her time of flying around the city she didn't hear or spot anything regarding the Ulodrins. Right now the focus should be on Brenham. They had bigger worries. But she also knew Liam's team of advisors, would encourage them to continue to live their day-to-day lives. If they didn't the people would wonder why they were so quiet and reserved. They'd begin to come up with their own theories and some might panic.

“I can't tell you not to worry, because you will,” Alura said, “You're a mother now. You will always worry about your child's safety. Or children's.”

“Liam and I aren't in a rush to have anymore children,” Kara said knowing Liam did want more soon even if he'd told her otherwise. He hadn't brought it up recently and she doubted he would until after meeting with the Queen of Brenham. If she told him to stop using birth control, decided she wanted another baby, that could mean around this time next year her daughter would have a sibling. They'd be less than two years apart. Like her and Alex.

“It is probably healthier not to rush,” Alura said, “Your father and I always wanted to give you a sibling.”

“You did?” Kara asked.

“Our lives were so busy with work and the politics of Krypton. When we learned about Jor-El and Lara we were so excited. You'd have a cousin to spend time with, once he was old enough.”

“I was attacked by a black mercy and I woke up on Krypton,” Kara said knowing she'd told her mother about her dream world just not in detail.

“Kal-El was around ten years old,” Kara said, “And we were close. On Earth, it was more of a distanced relationship. I saw him more after I became Supergirl but not enough. Then he moved to Argo and now he's back on Earth with two boys.”

“Jonathan and Jordan,” Alura said, “They've visited Argo a couple of times. Are you still in contact with him now? Or many people on Earth?”

“Mainly Alex and Lena and not that often. I've distanced myself, made it easier,” Kara admitted.

“Your highness, there is one last place you have yet to visit,” one of the guards said after they'd spend some time in the dining hall.

“Guide the way, please,” Kara said.

They were lead back to the wing below the family wing, which was on the second floor. The guard opened double doors to a small courtyard. It was more of a walled room with a glass ceiling and well done landscaping. Kara spotted a hot tub similar to the one on her and Liam's balcony but larger. She saw a picnic table, a fire pit with some chairs, a couple of hammocks, an easel, and a large four poster bed and that had white sheer curtains and was covered with ivy. The frame was a light wood color and the bedspread was a light powder blue. Kara looked up to see the sky. As she walked around the courtyard she found a door that opened to a spiral staircase. She was told it lead directly upstairs to the family wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts and I'll update soon! - K

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts. I'll be uploading new chapters weekly, most likely on Friday or Sunday. I don't know how long this sequel will be. And like the last story any M rated chapters will be in a separate story in this collection. Again, thank you so much for reading and continuing Kara's story with Liam on Nibiru. I'll update soon! - K


End file.
